


Los Occulto Novia

by hikari100



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Beast - Freeform, Bondage, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Handcuffs, Language, M/M, Mind Control, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles, Transformation, Yaoi, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having received the news that President Graham's daughter had been kidnapped, a newly trained agent; Leon Kennedy is sent to rescue her. Thankfully, he isn't alone. With the aid of fellow survivors Kevin Ryman and Rebecca Chambers, this mission should be easy.</p><p>...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark Memory

1998...

*Sigh*

I'll never forget it.

It was the year when these grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise; Umbrella.

The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City; and hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundation. Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan - to sterilize Raccoon City.

With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon it's stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes, Umbrella was finished.

Six years have passed since that horrendous day...


	2. Déjà Vue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finally arrived in Spain, Leon explains to Kevin and Rebecca why they were in the rural areas of Spain. Something about the mission doesn't sit well with either of them.

Fall 2004

A single dark car was steadily making its way down a rural road. The vehicle; a police cruiser, was a little crowded, but it couldn't be helped. Two local cops had been assigned to escort three Americans to a rather unsettling village known only as Pueblo. The passenger cop took a look at the rearview mirror, inspecting the Americans carefully; two males and a female.

The older male was a broad shouldered brunette with a strong jawline and intense dark eyes. The younger male was smaller and built more like a swimmer, dirty blond hair that was styled short in the back and longer in the front, and icy blue eyes. The lone female was small and curvy, with auburn hair in a short, boyish style and warm moss colored eyes. All three wore similar clothes: short sleeved shirts, pants, a jacket or a vest, boots and fingerless gloves.

They were also armed.

Now, what were their names again? The chief had mentioned it before they left, did he not? Oh yes, now he remembered. The names were Kevin Ryman, Leon Scott Kennedy and Rebecca Chambers. Kevin and Leon were sitting next to the windows, and Rebecca was nestled in between. Leon gazed out the window, eyes thoughtful; watching as the trees blurred by.

[I received special training via a secret organization, working under the direct control of the President. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new President's family.]

Suddenly, the driver let out a short laugh; glancing toward his colleague. "Why is it that I'm the one who always gets the short end of the stick?" The passenger snorted, glancing up at the mirror once more. "So, why are you really here?" He asked curiously. "Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice," Kevin muttered as Rebecca agreed. Leon rolled his eyes, huffing. "You two know what this is about," He retorted. "My assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter." Unknown to the cops, the trio had something in common; they were survivors of the Raccoon City tragedy. "What?" The driver sounded skeptic. "All by yourselves?" Rebecca glared at him, her eyes flashing angrily.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, hotly. The two cops wisely kept silent, and turned back to the road. After an awkward silence, the car pulled off to the side; the passenger cop got out. The driver offered the trio a smoke, but all three waved it off.

[It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the President's daughter, when she was abducted. That's why I'm in this lonely and rural part of Europe.]

Leon glanced out the corner of his eye, seeing Rebecca chatting softly with Kevin. Something about this mission was unnerving, so he was glad that President Graham had listened to his request for backup. He remembered Kevin from the academy, but he wasn't sure about Rebecca.

[According to our intelligence, there's reliable information of possible sighting of a girl that looks very similar to the President's daughter.]

Eh?

Leon was snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that Rebecca was trying to get his attention. He turned curious blue eyes, wondering what she wanted. "So, Leon," She began, her voice teasing. "Seeing anyone, lately?" Leon stilled, eyes wide. Kevin choked as he couldn't believe what she had just asked. Rebecca tilted her head, her green eyes curious; never leaving Leon's face. Blinking owlishly, Leon stared blankly at her before his face heated up; and Rebecca found it adorable. Giving her a dirty look, Kevin focused on Leon.

"Ignoring that crass remark," Kevin said dryly, his voice sharp. Rebecca winced, ducking her head. "Leon, you were the one who was briefed about this," Kevin frowned, brows furrowing slightly. "So, what's happening?" Leon sighed, his blue eyes dimming slightly. "President Graham's daughter was kidnapped on her way home from college," Leon began, his voice soft . "We got word that a girl matching her description in a nearby village." Leon's eyes darkened, and he looked uneasy. "Something about this doesn't feel right," He murmured. Realization dawned on the two, Leon's ominous words hung in the air, even the driver looked uneasy. The passenger cop looked up sharply, a shiver going down his spine. The temperature was beginning to drop, and he swore that someone unsavory was watching him. Shuddering slightly, he hurried with the nature of relieving himself, before bolting for the car.

"Sorry about that."

.-.-.-.

After awhile, the car crossed a rickety old bridge; before coming to a halt. Just a short distance away was an old, rundown cabin; and further ahead, a battered green truck could be seen blocking the path. The driver switched off the engine, then turned to the trio. "The village is just up ahead," He told them. Kevin and Rebecca proceeded to get out, but Leon gave them a slight nod. "Thanks for the tip," He said quietly, and was about to step out when the passenger cop spoke up. "We'll stay and watch the car," He murmured. "Don't want to get any parking tickets."

Parking...tickets?

Shaking his head in disbelief, Leon got out of the car. Just as he got out, his agency-issued visual radio beeped, and Leon pulled it out; Kevin and Rebecca peering around Leon. On the other end was a pretty young woman. Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, delicate features and warm, intelligent brown eyes that glittered behind slender silver frames.

/"Leon,"/ Her voice was low and husky. /" I hope that you can hear me."/ She pushed her glasses up slightly. /"I'm Ingrid Hunnigan, and I'll be your support for this mission."/

"A little young for the job, aren't you?" Kevin asked curiously. Ingrid just gave him a pointed look, and Kevin looked away in embarrassment. "So," Leon sounded awkward. "The girl's name is Ashley Graham, right?" She gave a slight nod. /"Yes, she's the daughter of the President. "/ Ingrid gave the trio a stern look.

/"So, try to behave yourselves, alright?"/

"Whoever this group is," Rebecca mused. "They sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap." Ingrid frowned, before sighing. /"I'll try to find more information on them from my end,"/ She said quietly before disconnecting the call. Moments later, Leon pocketed the radio. "Rebecca and I can check the perimeter," Kevin suggested. Rebecca smirked, crossing her arms. "Sorry blondie," She teased. "But it looks like you get the creepy house." Leon shot her a dirty look for the blondie comment, but reluctantly approached the cabin. As he neared the old home, Leon thought that it felt like someone was watching him.

He grimaced at the sight of partially rotted stairs. Shaking his head, Leon gingerly took a step forward; the stairs giving a low groan from the sudden weight. Strangely enough, the door was unlocked. Taking a deep breath, Leon entered the building and nearly gagged. Underneath the stale odor was the sickeningly sweetness that was rotten food. Fighting back his nausea,Leon gave a quick look around. The first floor was fairly small, with everything was sort of clumped together. He tilted his head, hearing some movement from around the corner. Sighing, Leon took a peek around the corner; peering into the living room.

Tending to the fireplace was an older man. From what Leon could see, the man was fairly tall with thinning brown hair and in threadbare clothes. "Excuse me, sir?" Leon called out, his voice soft. The man turned, revealing a bushy beard and mustache; generally an unkempt appearance. Leon slowly approached the man, pulling out a small photo and held it out. "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photo?" The man looked at the photo with cold dark eyes. It was the most recent picture of Ashley Graham. "¿Qué mierda haces aquí?" The man snapped, his voice rough but harsh. "¡Sal de aquí!" 

Leon held up his hands in defense. "Sorry to have bothered you," He muttered, pocketing the photo. Leon turned to leave, but heard the sound of metal against wood coming from behind him. He dove out of the way, rolling along the ground as he sprung to his feet; gun in hand. The man had grabbed an axe; an axe that had been leaning against the fireplace, and had tried to attack Leon. "Freeze!" Leon barked, the gun's lock-on zeroing in on the man's chest. "I said, freeze!" The man refused and lunged for Leon once more, his eyes wild.

[No choice.]

Eyes narrowing, Leon pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through the man's chest, sending him flying. A second bullet, this one to the head, neutralized the man. The man collapsed, the axe hitting the floor as he crumpled into a heap. Moments later, a thick and dark red liquid started to pool underneath the still form. And despite the poor lighting, Leon could tell that the blood was coagulated.

Then that meant...  
Oh no.

"Not again..."


	3. The Fury of Pueblo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't exactly going so well for the trio. Whatever is wrong with the villagers of Pueblo, it bears striking similarity to Raccoon City. And why does that symbol look so familiar?

Before Leon could even begin to figure out what was happening, the sounds of an engine starting up, caught his attention. This was followed by the shouts of both Kevin and Rebecca. Going up to a boarded up window, Leon peered out from behind the boards; blue eyes narrowed.

Damn.

Somehow, the green truck had been started up without anyone noticing. This sudden action had caused Kevin and Rebecca to yell out in shock. The truck sped towards the cop car, there was even more shouting and gunfire. This all ended with the sound of vehicles going over the cliff.

[Shit.]

Suddenly, his radio beeped and he pulled it out. Ingrid's worried face stared back. /"Is everything okay?"/ She demanded as he frowned. "There was a hostile local," He murmured. "I had no choice but to neutralize him." Ingrid winced at that. /"But, you are okay, right? "/ She questioned.

Leon nodded.

Outside, the shouting continued, including the gunfire. Unease swept through Ingrid, before shaking it off. /"All of you,"/ She said slowly, but sharply. /"Get out of there and head for the village."/ Ingrid sighed. /"Take whatever measures that are necessary to save Ashley."/

"Understood."

Eh?

Leon pocketed the radio, just as the front door flew open. Thankfully, it was just Kevin and Rebecca; although they were a bit pale and shaken. "Leon, we need to go," Rebecca urged. "These people...something's wrong." Rebecca shuddered. "It's almost like Raccoon City," She mumbled. Kevin shivered, looking ill. Even after six years, he was still having nightmares. Leon did a quick sweep of the small area, and was surprised to find two boxes of loaded mags for a standard handgun. He tossed a box to each of them, knowing that they needed the extra bullets more than he did. The two pocketed the mags, still tense from their earlier confrontation.

Slowly making his way outside, Leon kept his ears open for any movement; Kevin and Rebecca were right behind him. There was a shed just across from the cabin; how had they missed that? Taking his chances, Kevin went in and came out a moment later, looking surprised. "What was in there?" Rebecca questioned, tilting her head. "Just some gold and a green herb," Kevin mumbled. As if realizing something, he pulled out the herb and handed it over to an amused Rebecca who pocketed it. As a chemist, she would be able to concoct all sorts of remedies. It would probably be best to keep an eye out for any herbs. 

A soft whimper.

Leon seemed to perk up and looked around with caution. His blue eyes scanned the area, before landing on something white. Moving a bit closer, Leon's eyes softened. The white object turned out to be a beautiful white wolf. The poor wolf's left hind leg was caught in a hidden bear trap. Leon carefully approached the wolf, and knelt down to the trap. He gently pried the trap apart, allowing the wolf to limp out. The wolf whined, shaking itself. It nuzzled Leon, before bounding off into the distance. Leon just shook his head, while Rebecca hid a smile. Up ahead was a disturbing sign post, and a shiver went through the trio. The sign post was a blood red with strips of bandages wrapped around the base, along with two bloodied cow skulls.

Ugh.

"I think that I'm going to be sick," Rebecca mumbled, looking a bit green. Grimacing at the smell of rotten meat; which wasn't surprising (thanks to those skulls), Kevin inspected the post carefully. Moments later, he looked ahead and thought he saw a flicker of red light, frowning deeply. "It looks like someone's idea of a warning," He said, sounding grim. "Great," Rebecca grumbled. "Can things get any worse?"

“¡Allí están!”

Whoops.

Leon shot Rebecca a dirty look as two unkempt males stormed down the path; both were weilding sickles. "Never say that things can get any worse," Kevin snapped as he and Leon took out the two men with a shot to the head. "Things will always get worse!" Rebecca flushed hotly, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry."

Moving passed the bodies, Rebecca's eyes widen as the bodies dissolved into nothing. 'That's creepy', She thought with unease. Up ahead was what looked like a barn. Unfortunately, there was a gruesome sight within. A female villager had been pinned to the door, a pitchfork straight through her head. Besides the corpse, there was a bit more gold, and of course, another green herb. Rebecca took a sample of the herb, pocketing it as the two men took the gold. Further down the path was a rather large gate; a gate that bore a strange symbol. The trio slowly approached the iron-wrought gate, keeping an eye (and ear) out for any signs of trouble. As they neared the gate, a funny feeling overcame Leon.

The symbol was quite odd, and yet...familiar.

To Leon, the symbol resembled the skeletal remains of a parasitic hybrid. The blond shivered, trying not to let his unease show. Kevin holstered his gun, and ever so slowly, opened the door; leaving a crack big enough for them to slide on through. Which, of course, is what happened. Thankfully, there was a cluster of trees that shielded them from the villagers. "What's going on in the center?" Rebecca asked, sounding nervous. Kevin squinted, a bit startled to see a bonfire going on at the heart of the village.

'Something's not right here...'

As if sensing his thoughts, Leon pulled out a pair of high-tech binoculars and peered through; zooming in a bit. Much like before, the villagers had a general unkempt appearance: greasy hair, yellow teeth, graying skin, sunken eyes and filthy clothes. The villagers shuffled about, muttering in Spanish.

Wait...

[What's that?]

Pressing the zoom-in button, Leon zeroed in on the pyre and was stunned by what he saw. There, strapped to the stake, burning away; was one of the two cops who had helped them. The moment he lowered the binoculars, his radio beeped; signifying Ingrid. Unfortunately, for them, that is; the beeping radio caught the attention of the villagers.

“¡Allí están!”

"Oh hell," Rebecca whined as every visible villager turned to them with feral eyes. "Scatter!" Leon hissed, his voice sharp. They broke apart just as the villagers went after them; each villager was carrying a weapon of some sort. Leon headed for a nearby house, praying that he could hold them off; barely dodging a sickle that was aimed at his head. As he dove into the home, Leon heard something funny. "¡Detener!" A male villager yelled, glaring at his fellow villagers. "Abandonarlo," The villager continued. “¿Por qué deberíamos?” Another villager demanded. The first villager slapped the second one upside the head. “El Americano rubio permanecerá ileso.” The group that had gone after Leon, all stopped and turned to the one who had prevented them from going after the intruder. “¿Por qué Lord Saddler lo quiere vivo?” A female questioned, gripping her sickle tightly. The first villager turned to her, his eyes cold. “No cuestionen las órdenes de Lord Saddler.” “Cuida de los demás.” 

Leon peered out the window, his blue eyes wide. From some strange reason, the villagers were turning away. They were ignoring him and only going after Kevin and Rebecca. And judging the amount of gunfire, explosions and cursing; those two were definitely not happy. 

[Why did they ignore me?]

Oh, if only he knew what those villagers had said. The only thing that Leon could understand were the words 'Lord Saddler'. Who was Saddler, though? After a couple more explosions, the sound of a church bell ringing echoed caught everyone's attention.

Eh?

Opening the door, Leon stepped outside; confused. The remaining villagers dropped their weapons, shuffling towards one of the buildings. A shakened and drained Kevin and Rebecca came into view, also confused by this recent event. As the villagers passed him, Leon's curiosity won out, and he grabbed the arm of a burly man. "What's going on here?" He demanded as the man's feral dark eyes turned to him. "What happened to the village?" Leon frowned, his blue eyes reflecting his worry and confusion. "And who the hell is Saddler?" The man snorted, pulling his arm away. “Pronto concerás a Lord Saddler," He told the confused blonde. "No puedes escapar de tu destino." "Ningundo de ustedes puede."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just use Google translator for the Spanish.


	4. One Week Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we get to see what happens before Leon, Kevin and Rebecca came to Pueblo. Seems Leon has his own personal stalker.

Café

He sat there, nursing a cup of coffee as his icy brown eyes scanned his surroundings with sharpness. He was weary about being back in America, as he was technically supposed to be dead. Sighing, he leaned back, a slightly worn picture laid innocently on the table before him. The picture reflected a young male, a male who had a slender, but muscular frame. Dirty blonde hair framed a youthful face, and icy blue eyes. Standing with the blonde, was himself; but without the scars. The picture had been taken nearly three years ago, shortly before the infamous mission that sent him spiraling into darkness. 

He had been given an offer of a lifetime, and had taken it. But, this offer would come with a price. He would have to cut all ties with his past, this also meant cutting ties with the little blonde. Knowing that there wasn’t much of a choice, he had chosen to fake his death and escape to join with his new employer. However, he had snuck into his own funeral, surprised to see the little blonde there. What hurt was seeing the pearly tears streaming from those now empty eyes. He had caused that pain in his blonde, and reluctantly took a step back. There was no going back now, he would have to remain in the shadows; watching as his blonde went on with life.

Hm?

He looked up, and his eyes narrowed. A rather pretty girl in her late teens, was walking down the path, unknowingly heading his way. Her dark golden hair fell to her shoulders, pale skin and surprisingly enough, she had golden eyes. She wore an orange turtleneck, a green pleated skirt, a belt and brown sweater, and knee high brown boots.

Ashley Graham, the President’s daughter.  
And his target.

'Time to get to work.'

.-.-.-.

Pale, yellowish eyes looked up, amusement visible as the owner watched as one of his servants approached him. The ‘servant’ was the chief of a nearby village that was in servitude to him. The chief was six feet in height with a broad, muscular frame, bald but with a bushy black beard and mustache. The man’s eyes were quite unique, one blue and one red; but the red eye was in reality, a false one.

“And what is it that you have brought me, Bitores?”

Bitores Mendez gave a slight bow before his lord, and held out a folder to the man. His lord’s plans were moving according to schedule. “The girl will be here by tomorrow,” Bitores informed him. “But it seems that our spy hasn’t been forthcoming.” His lord looked through the paperwork, before a single picture fell. The man picked it up, inspecting it carefully. Bitores had seen the picture, and he believed that the American would be a problematic thorn. But, he also knew that his lord had a thing for beauty. His lord smiled, such a cold one at that. “We may be having a new member of our little family soon,” His lord said smoothly.

“Do warn the villagers not to harm him.”


End file.
